


Little Goodie Two-Shoes

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [34]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, GobbledyGook, Loki has his panties in a bunch, M/M, Thor does everything right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Loki/Thor drabble :)<br/>Loki wants credit too -_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Goodie Two-Shoes

Thor paraded around another victory for the All-Father and his friends cheered him on. But they weren't there and didn't know what happened. Thor was clearly out numbered and would've seriously gotten hurt if Loki hadn't saved him... Once again. So Loki watched Thor act like a jackass, until he finally got fed up and left to his room. Awhile later, there was a knock on his door. Thor peered in and smiled sheepishly.

"I never got the chance to thank you earlier, brother."

Thor walked to where Loki sat on the bed and sat beside him. He plucked the book Loki was reading, away.

"Afterall, you're the real hero."

Thor kissed Loki deeply with every emotion in him and meant it. If this is what Loki would get everytime he did good... Then hero it is.


End file.
